d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brobdingnagian Teratoid Tarrasque
The Brobdignagian template (from http://www.enworld.org/shop/index.php?do=product&productid=844) increases a creature's size by four categories. The teratoid template increases a creature's size by three categories. The categories in question reach from Fine to Titanic (Titanic being one size larger than colossal), and then from Macro-Fine to Macro-Titanic, then Mega-Fine to Mega-Titanic, and so on. Colossal+7 (also written Colossal+++++++) is thus equal to Macro-Large. I created this creature in response to comments that Lavos from the game Chrono Trigger looked similar to the tarrasque. However, on the main maps, the tarrasque is comparable in size to entire cities. So I thought to discover what a city-sized tarrasque would be like. There is a competition to discover the lowest level character able to take this beast on here: http://boards1.wizards.com/showthread.php?t=551709&origin= Barring rule tricks like Pun-Pun or other broken builds (yes, I know, breaking a broken creature is probably fair game, but conceivably, the CR system should presumably mean something...), Upper_Krust's Challenge Rating and Encounter Level system states that the lowest level you should be able to expect a party to defeat this thing is 768 (or 224 if you discount the EL penalty for groups). Statblock Description (A good set of images can be found here: http://www.machall.com/indexcontent.php?doshow=iotm_026) This terrifying tarrasque is roughly 2 miles long, 1.5 miles tall, and weighs about 1128 megatons (1.1 gigatons). Legend has it that this tremendous creature fell from the very heavens millions or billions of years ago, burrowing itself deeply into the planet. The destruction caused by its fall brought about the end of countless species, and the resulting carnage stirred certain other creatures to development. Some legends say that it is not dragons who are the source of magic in the world, but rather this creature. Legend also says that this tarrasque is absorbing the life of the world to gain more power, until the day in which it will rise forth from the ground and destroy all civilization, bringing about a global holocaust of horrific proportions. Either this tarrasque cannot speak, or it chooses not to speak. It may speak an alien language unknown to anyone but itself and its kind, but this is mere speculation. Rumor has it that this tarrasque is merely a living shell that surrounds another creature that dwells deep within it. Combat It attacks with claws, teeth, horns, and tail. All its weapons are treated as epic, adamantine weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction and hardness. Devestating Critical EPIC (Ex): Whenever the tarrasque scores a critical hit with its bite, the target must make a fortitude save (DC 3134) or die instantly. Creatures immune to critical hits are unaffected by this ability. Improved Combat Reflexes EPIC (Ex): There is no limit to the number of attacks of opportunity the tarrasque can make in one round. (It still can't make more than one AoO for a given opportunity) Destruction Rains from the Heavens (Ex)/(Su): Massive spikes launched themselves from Lavos' back, shadowing the land. More than ten-thousand filled the sky in just one minute of the beast's arrival on the surface. Cities were flattened, countries were decimated. In one day, the entire world had seen the horror of Lavos. The Day of Destruction. As a standard action, the tarrasque can make 1,228 melee attacks at a -4 penalty. The tarrasque cannot attack any one opponent more than once as part of this action, although it can attack inanimate objects (such as buildings). When using this attack, the tarrasque forfeits any bonus or extra attacks granted by other spells or abilities (such as cleave). As a supernatural ability, the range of these attacks can be increased by two miles by increasing the penalty by 15. This penalty cannot exceed its BAB. By increasing the penalty from -4 to -6139, the range of this attack becomes 820 miles (each attack made at -733, hitting most targets on a roll of nat 1 only; very large stationary targets are still vulnerable, of course). To remain consistently lethal to moving targets, it can extend its range to a mere 722 miles by increasing the penalty to -5404 (each attack now made at +2). (This ability is simply the usage of the Improved Whirlwind Attack and Enlarge Attack feats) Frightful Presence (Su): The tarrasque can inspire terror by charging or attacking. Creatures within four miles of the tarrasque who witness its carnage must succeed on a DC 4610 Will save or become shaken, remaining in this condition as long as they remain within those four miles (21,120 feet, or 4224 squares). Rush (Ex): Once per minute, the normally slow-moving tarrasque can move at a speed of 1920 feet (384 squares). Tunneling (Ex): As a standard action attacking the ground, the tarrasque can make a hole large enough for it to move through. This hole can be rigged to collapse after it moves through, or supported to allow pursuers to follow. Improved Grab (Ex): If the tarraque hits a Macro-Small (Colossal+5 or Colossal+++++) creature or smaller with its bite attack, it can attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can attempt to swallow the opponent the next round. Swallow Whole (Ex): The tarrasque can try to swallow a grabbed opponent of Macro-Small (Colossal+5 or Colossal+++++) or smaller size by making a successful grapple check. Once inside, the opponent takes 20d10+482 points of crushing damage plus 20d10+482 points of acid damage per round from the tarrasque's digestive juices. A swallowed creature can cut its way out by dealing 10,000 points of damage to the tarrasque's digestive tract (AC 2176). Once the creature exits, muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. The tarrasques gullet can hold 2 Macro-Small, 8 Macro-Tiny, 32 Macro-Diminutive, 128-Macro-Fine, 512 Titanic, 2048 Colossal, 8192 Gargantuan, 32768 Huge, 131072 Large, 524288 Medium, 2097152 Small, 8388608 Tiny, 33554432 Diminutive, 134217728 Fine or smaller creatures. Carapace (Ex): The tarrasque's armor-like carapace is exceptionally tough and highly reflective, deflecting all rays, lines, cones, and even magic missile spells. There is a 30% chance of reflecting any such effect back at the caster, otherwise, it is merely negated. Check for reflection before rolling to overcome the creature's spell resistance. Regeneration (Ex): No form of attack deals lethal damage to the tarrasque. The tarrasque regenerates even if it fails a saving throw against a disintegrate spell or a death effect. If the tarrasque fails its save against a spell or effect that would kill it instantly (such as those mentioned above), the spell or effect instead deals nonlethal damage equal to the creature's full normal hit points plus 10 (or 200636 hp). The tarrasque is immune to effects that produce incurable or bleeding wounds, such as mummy rot, a sword with the wounding special ability, or a clay golem's cursed wound ability. The tarrasque can be slain only by raising its nonlethal damage total to its full normal hit points plus 10 (or 200636 hp) and then using a wish or miracle spell to keep it dead. The wish or miracle spell is subject to the creature's spell resistance. If the tarrasque loses a limb or body part, the lost portion regrows in 1d6 minutes (the detached piece dies and decays normally). The creature can reattach the severed member instantly by holding it to the stump. Variant For those who want a little bit more of that Lavos flavor, add this ability. Manifest DNA (Su): As a standard action, Lavos can change itself to imitate any species of creature it has encountered, up to 6144 HD. While doing so, Lavos grows any new appendages that may be required to imitate the new form. Other than this, Lavos's size and appearance do not change. However, while manifesting DNA in this manner, ALL of Lavos's stats change to conform to the imitated creature, including hit points, ability scores, supernatural abilities, spell like abilities, caster level, spells known, equipment (including ammunition for ranged weapons, and charges for magical items), and even features that would be related to Lavos's new size had it actually changed, such as reach (but not Space). Lavos can imitate only one creature of any given species, and once chosen, when Lavos attempts to imitate that species, that creature's stats are used, including any class levels or templates that might have been applied. When in this form, if Lavos's new hit points are reduced to 0, Lavos reverts to whatever form it was in before using this ability. From this point on, Lavos can never again imitate the species being used when its hit points reached 0. Lavos can return to its normal state before its hit points reach 0 in this manner as a standard action. When returning to this species later, Lavos's hit points return to where it had been. Optional Weakness For even more authenticity to Lavos, try this feature. Enter Shell (Ex): By dealing 10,000 damage to the outside of Lavos, you may create a hole in its shell large enough for a medium sized creature to enter. This hole lasts until Lavos's hitpoints are healed beyond the 10,000 damage threshold. Instead of leading to its digestive system, this hole leads to a series of caves which, if followed, lead to the center of the creature, where another being may reside safely. Rule adjucations to consider By the Rules As Written, even tarrasques of this size are not immune to ability drain, even if they are immune to ability damage, making them vulnerable to a swarm of Allips mass teleported (or summoned) to within striking distance. However, it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume that this shouldn't work (a couple of very low CR creatures taking out this monstrosity?)... so feel free to make Lavos immune to drain as well as damage. Alternatively, make Lavos vulnerable to drain as such, but require the players to make the required Knowledge check to obtain the information that its weak to this tactic. That's a Knowledge (Arcana) DC 6154 for "one useful peice of information" about the creature. It might be interesting to know that Lavos has DR 3435, but 15 of this can be bypassed with an epic weapon. Or it might be interesting to know Lavos's spell resistance is 432. Remember that for each additional useful peice of information, the DC goes up by 5. If they can make these kinds of checks, they probably deserve to be able to make use of the Allip summoning trick. The Nuclear Option How would modern nuclear weapons face against Lavos? The Immortal's Handbook has the following epic spell: Kiloton Evocation Spellcraft DC: 381 Components: V, S. Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: 3,000 ft. Effect: Variable (see below) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude partial. Spell Resistance: No To Develop: 900,000 gp; 18 days; 36,000 XP; Seeds: afflict (DC 14), destroy (DC 29), energy (DC 19) and slay (DC 25). Factors: change from bolt to ball (+2 DC), increase range 900% (+18 DC), increase area 4900% (+196 DC), increase afflict damage 14 points (+56 DC), increase destroy damage by 40d6 (+80 DC), increase energy damage by 30d6 (+60 DC). Mitigating factors: burn 10,000 XP (-100 DC), increase casting time to 10 minutes (-20 DC). This spell creates a massive atomic explosion, mimicking the effects of one kiloton of TNT. The conflagration has four different effects. Firstly, anyone within 150 a feet radius of the epicenter must make a Fortitude save or be disintegrated. Secondly, anyone standing within 250 feet of the epicenter suffers 40d6 fire damage (Fortitude save for half ). Thirdly the shockwave deals 60d6 bludgeoning damage up to a 1000 foot radius (Fortitude save for half). Lastly, anyone within 1000 feet of the epicenter suffers radiation poisoning, which deals 6 points of damage to their Constitution, Dexterity and Strength. Upper_Krust (the author) has clarified that for each x64 increase in energy, it deals x2 damage. So a 64 kiloton nuke would deal 80d6 fire damage, 120d6 bludgeoning damage, etc etc. Lavos is immune to ability damage, immune to fire damage, and if I'm not mistaken, Damage Reduction applies to bludgeoning damage whether it's magical in origin or not (and besides, we're assuming a physical nuke anyway). The only two nuclear weapons used as weapons were Little Boy and Fat Man, dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, respectively. Little Boy was 15 kilotons. Fatman was 21 kilotons. To calculate damage, we need to get a ratio. 21/64 + 1 = 0.328125 (that's a 32.8% increase from 1 kiloton) 60 * 0.328125 = 19.6875 60 + 20 = 80. So Fatman deals 80d6 bludgeoning damage, for an average of 280... not even enough to scratch 'im. Heck, the smaller tarrasque would survive that blast (though not without a scratch), and so would a number of epic level PCs. Wikipedia states that the largest yield hydrogen bombs in existence today have a yield of 20 megatons... 20,000 kilotons. That's double the power of 312.5 kilotons, which is double the power of 4.8828125 kilotons. 4.8828125/64 = 0.0762939453125 (a 7.6% increase from 1 kiloton) 60 * 0.0762939453125 = 4.57763671875 So a five-ish kiloton nuke deals 65d6 bludgeoning damage. A 313-ish kiloton nuke deals 130d6 bludgeoning damage, and a 20 megaton nuke deals 260d6 bludgeoning damage, or 910 on average. Still not enough to get past the armor... A 1.2 gigaton nuke, using exotic materials or antimater or something like that, would do 520d6 bludgeoning damage, or 1820 on average... not enough even yet. An 81.9 gigaton nuke would do 1080d6 bludgeoning damage, or 3640... just barely enough to scratch it for a couple of seconds (205 damage after DR). A 5.2 teraton nuke would deal 2160d6 bludgeoning damage, 7280 on average. Now we're starting to do a little bit of damage. Just a little bit though... For comparison, StarDestroyer.net http://stardestroyer.net/tlc/Power/index.html estimates 250 Terajoules of energy in an Imperial StarDestroyer's Medium Turbolaser blast. 1 kiloton of TNT = 4.184 TJ, so 250 TJ = a mere 59 kilotons. You need a REALLY REALLY big nuke to even damage it. The size of the nuke needed to bring it down to -10 hp is astronomical. And then you still need a wish or mircale powerful enough to get past its spell resistance to keep it dead. Lavos Arrives When Lavos shows up, 65 million years ago (give or take a couple millenia), it landed with sufficient force to cause a fireball that covered most of the continent and caused a global climactic change that lasted for millions of years. This explosion is similar to the K-T Meteor impact, which is estimated to have released energy equivalent to 500 Tera-Tons of TNT. 100 teratons of TNT is double the power of 1.562 teratons, is double the power of 24.414 gigatons, is double the power of 381.469 megatons, is double the power of 5.960 megatons, is double the power of 93.132 kilotons, is double the power of 1.4 kilotons. 1.4/64 = 2.1% increase in power. 60 + 2.1% = 61.3125 * 2^6 = 3924d6 bludgeoning damage, for an average of 25506 damage. 25506-3435=22071 damage, which hurts a little but is regenerated fully in 3 rounds (2.35 rounds, to be precise... that's 14 seconds). Category:Cosmic